Des sentiments partageaient ?
by Kiyori-san
Summary: Quand Reborn et Tsuna s'aiment mais ne veulent pas l'avouer à l'autre et si quelqu'un les aidaient peut-être l'avoueront-ils. ( Désolé pour ce résumé tout pourri j'étais pas inspiré. )


**Hey salut tout le monde me revoilà avec un tout nouveau os sur kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn avec le couple Reborn x Tsuna j'espère qu'il vous plaira par contre je tiens tout de suite à vous prévenir il s'agit d'un os yaoi donc si vous n'aimez pas je vous aurez prévenu sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Déclamer** **: kateikyoshi Hitman reborn ne m'appartient pas il appartient à Akira Amano-san.**

 **/!\ Attention cet os et un** **yaoi**

 **PS** **: Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes donc voilà bonne lecture .**

Il faisait nuit dans la ville de Nanimori où se trouvait la maison des Sawada. Le futur Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, dormait tranquillement dans sa chambre. Alors que le silence et la quiétude régnaient en maître dans la pièce, une silhouette seulement éclairait par la lumière de la lune s'élevait au-dessus du corps de l'adolescent. Cette silhouette se révélait être celle du meilleur tueur à gages du monde, mais également professeur particulier de Tsunayoshi, Reborn. Celui-ci sous sa forme d'adulte observait l'adolescent avec un regard doux (oui, je parle bien de Reborn) et soupira.

Il n'en pouvait plus de ces sentiments qui assaillaient son cœur dès qu'il observait son élève. Il se demandait souvent où était passé le tueur froid et sans coeur d'autrefois. Après cette longuement posait la question, il finit par connaître la réponse qui avait toujours été là devant ses yeux. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'admettre et surtout à l'accepter. La cause de son changement n'est autre que Sawada Tsunayoshi, son élève. Élève, qui il y a deux ans se faisait insulter, rabaisser, était maladroit comme pas possible et qui avait toujours de mauvaises notes. Et qui grâce à lui est maintenant le premier de tout l'établissement, il en est fier même s'il ne le lui dira jamais. Oui, Sawada Tsunayoshi l'a fait tomber amoureux de lui, de sa gentillesse et de son sourire.

Et maintenant il est là à observer Tsunayoshi comme il le faisait tous les soirs ne pouvant faire que ça. Bien qu'au début cela lui suffisait ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Il avait de plus en plus envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser de lui chuchoter des mots doux et de lui faire tellement de choses. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il était son professeur particulier, un homme qui plus est, bien que son physique arrivé même à faire chavirer le cœur de plusieurs hommes et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que son élève aimait déjà Sasagawa Kyoko.

Et comme tous les soirs après ce constat, il se mettait au lit ne pouvant qu'espérer qu'un jour ses sentiments lui soient retournés. Le matin même Reborn se réveilla encore une fois avant son élève qui dormait toujours aussi tranquillement. Il se leva de son lit et entendait grâce à son ouïe développait que la Mama était déjà dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Après avoir pris sa douche et s'être habillait, il rejoignit la Mama. Celle-ci comme à son habitude lui dit bonjour avec bonne humeur et douceur. Pendant qu'elle servait à Reborn son café, elle entama la discussion avec lui. Après une dizaine de minutes à parler gaiement pour la Mama et avec stoïcisme de la part de Reborn. Elle changea de ton et dit :

-Reborn-san, quand est-ce que tu lui avoueras enfin tes sentiments ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Mama, quels sentiments et pour qui ?

\- Ne fais pas l'ignorant Reborn-san, je suis peut-être naïve, mais je sais que tu aimes Tsu-kun et que ça te fait souffrir. Même si tu le caches avec brio lui aussi, s'est rendu compte que quelque chose ne va pas avec toi.

\- *soupire* C'est si évident que ça ?

\- Je commence à te connaître Reborn-san et Tsu-kun aussi. Il ne dit rien, mais il te regarde souvent. Tu devrais aller le réveiller ou il va finir par être en retard.

\- Je vois, tu as raison, je devrais aller le réveiller et merci pour le café.

\- Ce n'est rien Reborn-san.

Après cette phrase, Reborn se leva pour déposer sa tasse dans l'évier et partit de la cuisine pour rejoindre Tsuna dans sa chambre pour le réveiller. Une fois dans la pièce, Reborn observa le corps chétif du futur Vongola Decimo enroulait dans sa couette se demandant comment le réveiller. Et il se décida enfin de le réveiller à coup de Léon-marteau.

\- Ah ! Reborn pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Pour te réveiller Dame-Tsuna, tu devrais te dépêcher ou tu vas être en retard.

\- Hein quoi, il est déjà si tard ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt Reborn?

\- Un bon boss doit savoir se réveiller seul. * mais aussi, car tu étais trop mignon *

C'est sur ces paroles que leur échange se terminait et Tsuna se dépêcha de se préparer pour le lycée. Au moment où il venait de finir, il entendait quelqu'un frappait à la porte. La personne ayant frappé était Gokudera Hayato qui était accompagné de Yamamoto Takeshi . Après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde, ils partirent en direction du lycée. Pendant que ses meilleurs amis se disputent comme à leurs habitudes Tsuna lui pensait à Reborn. En effet, il avait remarqué depuis quelques semaines que Reborn était beaucoup plus dans ces pensées, et cela, inquiétait Tsuna qui est tombé amoureux de ce sadique, mais tellement sexy professeur et tueur à gages. Mais Tsuna ne voulait pas lui avouer ses sentiments, il a beaucoup trop peur de se faire rejeter et de briser leurs "amitiés". Il ne savait même pas comment définir leur relation qui était bien trop différente d'une relation professeur et élève normal, mais ce n'était pas de l'amitié et ne pas savoir le perturbait.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent tous au lycée sans arriver en retard évitant ainsi d'être mordu à mort par notre préfet sanguinaire Hibari Kyoya. Le reste de la journée se passa normalement avec son lot de dispute et de fous rires habituel. Mais vers la fin des cours Tsuna sentait que quelque chose allait se passer, mais il ne savait pas quoi bien qu'il espérait que sa ne soit pas trop grave. À la fin des cours il décida d'aller faire un tour en ville tout seul.

Il regardait à travers les vitrines des magasins, il ne trouvait rien de vraiment intéressant alors qu'il allait rentrer, une main atterri sur son épaule le forçant à se retourner. Il vit alors Mukuro qui était sorti depuis peut de la prison pour mafieux, vendicare, il allait lui demander ce qu'il voulait quand celui-ci l'entraîna dans une ruelle sombre à l'abri des regards et le plaqua contre un mur.

-Mukuro qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Kufufufu je fais ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis déjà bien longtemps. Je vais posséder ton corps et ensuite je détruirai la mafia.

\- Quoi !? Non ne fait pas ça Mukuro lâche moi !!

Alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, un coup de feu retenti, la balle effleura l'agresseur du futur Vongola Decimo. Mukuro était tellement étonné qu'il ne vit pas le coup de poing du sauveur de Tsuna et le reçu en pleine figure.

\- Ne t'approches pas de lui.

\- Kufufufu regarde qui voilà bon je vais vous laisser et Sawada Tsunayoshi tu as maintenant une dette envers moi n'oublie pas. Bon moi je vais aller embêter ma chère alouette au revoir.

Et Mukuro disparut laissant Tsuna et son sauveur seul.Tsuna regarda son sauveur et dit.

\- Merci beaucoup Reborn.

\- Ce n'est rien Dame-Tsuna, je n'aime pas qu'on touche ce qui m'appartient c'est tout.

\- Hein quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Tu m'appartiens, tu as compris Tsuna ?

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Reborn embrassa avec avidité les lèvres de Tsuna. Celui-ci mit quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et lui rendit maladroitement son baisé. Les deux amoureux durent malheureusement se séparer à cause du manque d'oxygène. Et le plus âgé dit alors àTsuna qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

\- Je t'aime Tsuna.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Reborn. Ah je comprends mieux ce que voulait dire Mukuro tout à l'heure, il faudra que je le remercie.

\- C'est vrai.

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, finalement ils rentraient à la maison familiale des Sawada main dans la main et ils étaient plus heureux que jamais.

 **Donc voilà n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour m'aider à m'améliorer et si vous avez aimé ou non.** **Gros bisous tout le monde.**


End file.
